What Have You Done ?
by Treehugger1427
Summary: I did something bad Hermione." Draco stated bluntly."How bad ?" Hermione questioned. Draco stayed quiet. "You're scaring me. What is it ?" Hermione nervously looked at her boyfriend. Draco makes a decision that could ruin his realationships forever.


**A/N: I based this story off of a Youtube video. It's called What have you done ? It's by Sirrah78. The video is fantastic. You should check it out. **

**Dedication: I'm dedicating this to Jesse !!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. Harry Potter belong to J.K.R. I got the idea for the basic story from Sirrah78. Yea them !!! **

* * *

Draco grabbed hold of his girlfriend's hand. He tugged her out of the weary, antique bench that resided in the Great Hall. She discarded her lunch and with a grin she followed her boyfriend. With a smirk on his face he lead her to one of her favorite places in all of Hogwarts. It is the library, one of only places that she could escape from the stresses of being one of the Golden Trio.

He sat Hermione down onto one of the many worn, wooden chairs in the vast library. Draco took a seat next to the bushy haired girl. Hermione smiled and pressed her plump lips against his thinner ones. Joy surged through her body like it did every time they kissed. Draco pulled away from the kiss. He took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"I did something Hermione." Draco struggled to say.

"What did you mean you did something ?" Hermione responded.

"I did something bad Hermione." Draco stated bluntly.

"How bad ?" Hermione questioned. Draco stayed quiet.

"You're scaring me. What is it ?" Hermione nervously looked at her boyfriend. Draco stuck out his left arm and slowly pushes up his sleeve. Her eyes met a skull with a serpent wrapping around the skull. A Dark Mark. Hermione's hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"What have you done Draco ? I thought you were different. I thought you changed. You're just like your fucking father." Hermione spat with tears welling up in her eyes. She roughly stood from her seat and turned to leave. Draco grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Hermione, listen to me. I had ..." Draco started to say.

"Let go of me !" Hermione spat as she yanked her arm out of Draco's." You had to what !? You had to become a Death Eater and kill hundreds of people !? Those people are like me !! It's my friends and family you people are killing ! Don't you care that I'm one of the people the Death Eaters want to kill ? I thought you loved me? " Hermione ran furious out of the library, letting her tears flow.She ran blinded by her tears. She ran to the one place that she knew he couldn't go, the Gryffindor common room.

Before she reached the tower she bumped into someone. Hermione felt some grab hold of her shoulders. She struggled to get out of their grip.

"Hermione, calm down. It's Harry ." Harry affirmed. Hermione looked up from the ground and look at her friend. Harry was always there for her. He was her best friend, like the brother she didn't have. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong ?" Harry asked worriedly. Hermione stopped crying and lifted her head.

"Draco is one of them. He became a Death Eater."

"I always knew he was no good." Harry spat out enraged."I knew you should of stayed away from him."

"Believe me. I will now." Hermione responded as they headed to their common room.

Meanwhile, Draco sat fuming in the library. He wanted to know why she didn't even let him explain. She just ran off. She dumped him like he was nothing to her.

Days went by before either of them attempted to talk to each other.

Draco paced back and forth in his dorm.He couldn't get Hermione off his mind. He would find himself stuck on a homework problem and thinking that Hermione could do it. Or when he was getting dressed he would wonder if Hermione liked what he was wearing. It drove him crazy being away from he. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was still un doubtfully, unconditionally in love with Hermione Jane Granger.

He needed to explain why he did it to Hermione. So one day when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the two houses were waiting outside the door. Draco took and deep breath and strode over the invisible line that separated the two enemy houses.

"Hermione ? I need to talk to you." Draco calmly stated as he tapped Hermione on her shoulder. She turned around from talking to Harry and Ron to face Draco. She glared daggers at him.

" What ?" Hermione spat at Draco.

"Can I talk to you...alone ?" Draco asked eyeing Harry and Ron.

" What if I don't want to talk to you Malfoy ?" Hermione retorted.

"Please..." As Draco said this Harry took Hermione by her elbow and pulled her into the class. Draco felt a twinge of pain at his heart when he watched Hermione walk away

The bell was about to ring. He was going to do it. He had to do it. He already wrote the note and charmed it to show her. With another quick charm the parchment folded itself into a crane and flew over to Hermione's desk.

Hermione was sitting intently taking notes on the current lesson when a carefully folded paper crane landed on her desk. She unfolded the crane and read :

_I __had__ to do it !!_

Hermione felt a tug on her body as her world blurred. She felt like she was spinning in circles. Then she suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Hermione landed with a thud on her arse. She sat there for a moment to take in her surroundings.

The room had a dark mahogany wood floor and a fire roaring like a lion in the fireplace. The room felt cold and dark, despite the roaring fire. The fire gave the room an eerie glow. She was next to a stiff looking, dark green, leather couch.

"Father..." Hermione heard a voice ring. She struggled to get up as the voice got closer.

"You have too son." Hermione heard as the voices entered the room. Lucius Malfoy and Draco stood at the entrance of the room. Hermione made a grab for her wand. She must be in the Malfoy Manor.

"You will do as I say son ! You knew this was coming. I have worked hard to raise the Dark Lord's opinion of you. You will not throw this away !" He looked towards the fire place then said. "The Dark Lord will be here soon ." Draco began to turn away to leave. "Don't turn away from me boy ! You will do this ! Crucio !" Lucius commanded. Draco immediately balled over in pain. He fell to the floor and screamed. His scream pierced Hermione's ears and she had to look away.His father lifted the curse and left Draco panting. Hermione cringed in realization of what Lucius was willing to do to his son.

There was a loud crack on the other side of the room. Hermione spun to look at the source of the crack. There he was. The reason for the whole bloody war stood not even two feet in front of Hermione. She stiffened at the sight of Voldermort. Draco got up and stepped forward to get closer to Voldermort. He gave a pleading look to his father before Voldermort reached his hand out for Draco's arm. Draco handed his left arm over as his father smiled and nodded his pale blond head.

"Draco don't !!" Hermione yelled. No one even looked her way. Hermione realized that she must be in a memory of some sorts. She turned away as the Dark Lord pressed his wand into Draco's pale forearm.

She felt herself get pulled away as she felt like she was spinning. She landed with a thud in the empty Defense room. Hermione looked at the clock to find that she had missed half of her class. She had to get to transfiguration. Hermione scooped up her books and ran for the door.

She made it to the class with half of transfiguration left. Hermione opened the door a crack to hopefully sneak in with out Professor McGonagall seeing her. She slipped in and sat herself next to Harry.

"Thank you for joining us Miss. Granger. I hope your feeling better." Professor McGonagall spoke without turning around from the black board.

"Yes Professor I am." Hermione said with a smile.

" Thanks for covering for me Harry ." Hermione whispered to Harry. Harry tilted his head and stared at her.

"I didn't. Malfoy did." Harry responded. Hermione turned to look at Malfoy. He had his head down taking notes. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. She quickly turned her head and went on to take notes.

After that day Hermione avoided Draco at all costs. She would take the long way to all of her classes to avoid him and even resorted to skipping meals. Of course she would sneak down to the kitchens later to eat. She just didn't know what to say to him. She couldn't believe how quick he gave in.

"Come on Hermione. We want to go to Hogsmade !" Harry and Ron shouted up the girls stair case.

It has been a month and a half scene Hermione and Draco talk to each other. Hermione would always look the other way or go in another direction if Draco was in the vicinity. Today was the first Hogsmade visit this year that Hermione isn't going with Draco.

"I'm coming !!" Hermione shouted as she descended down the girls stairs. She grabbed her two best friends by their arms and ran out of the castle.

They arrived at Hogsmade and stood in the town square.

"Where do you guys want to go ?" Hermione questioned the boys.

"Quittich supplies !" Harry yelled.

"Zonkos !"Ron yelled along with Harry.

" Honeydukes !" They both chorused. Hermione openly laughed at the two.

"Well I want to go to get some new quills and I also want to go to Honeydukes. So I'll meet you there in a half an hour." Hermione suggested. They all agreed and headed in their separate ways.

After Hermione got her quills she started for Honeydukes. On her way she passes Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy huddled in a circle whispering to each other. Hermione sped up her pace and went into Honeydukes.

While the trio were in Honeyduke a scream could be heard outside. All three of them whipped their heads towards the door. Another blood curdling scream could be heard. A flash of green light sped past the window. Several Hufflepuff students came running in and dove behind the counter. With out a word the trio took out their wands and dashed out the door, into the battle.

Hermione ran towards Hogwarts with all her might. Several dozen bodies littered the ground. Their eyes staring blankly up at her as she ran past. Hermione suddenly felt cold. She looked up to the sky and saw hundreds of dementors flying around.

"Expecto Patronum." Hermione cast as a sleek, sliver, otter flew out of the tip of her wand. The warmth came back to her. Hermione continued on her journey when she ran into a little girl with brown curly hair in pigtails. The little girl sat slumped against a tree with a blank, empty stare. Hermione slowly approached the girl. She could see the girl's tiny rib cage move up and down slightly. Hermione had to get this girl inside a safe house.

"Hi little girl. Let me take you ..." Hermione softly stated as she reached out to touch the girl's small pale arm. The girl's head slowly turned to face Hermione. Hermione was startled by the look on her face. It was blank of emotion, like she wasn't aware of what was going on, she stared right through Hermione. Hermione backed up from the girl. The poor little girl got kissed. The dementor kissed an innocent child.

"Horrible isn't it." Hermione heard someone state. She whipped around with her wand pointed out in front of her. A tall ,cloaked, masked figure stood in front of Hermione.

"Expell.." Hermione started but the death eater beat her to it. Her wand went flying to the left of her. She turned to run and came face to face with a wall of death eaters. They circled around her like she was a piece of artwork that they all were admiring. But they weren't admiring the muggleborn. They were contemplating ways to torture her. Wand less and surrounded she plotted ways to keep herself alive.

"Now what do we have here ? The mudblood is wand less. That's how it should be." One deatheater spat. "Should we spare her and make her our slave ?"

"I'd rather die then do anything for one of you ."Hermione responded. One of the death eaters rose his wand.

"You speak when your told mudblood !" The death eater yelled. "Crucio !" Hermione braced herself for the blow. It never came. Another death eater jumped in front of the curse for her. A young boy's scream could be heard. His hood fell as he hunched over in pain. A head of platinum blond hair was uncovered. He looked over to Hermione and she saw his sliver eyes. Draco saved her.

"Run.." Draco grunted through the pain. She turned and ran. Hermione realized that he still cares for her. Somehow she knew that Draco really wasn't the same as his father.

Draco's screams stopped and Hermione looked back to the circle. She saw Draco running towards her with two wands in his hand. His death eater mask was removed and he was covered in cuts. He got closer and handed Hermione her wand. She smiled at him and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss that lasted several sunlit days but it was a start.

They continued to fight side by side. For the good side.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I finally finished writing this. That took me forever. I hope you liked it. Review please !! Don't forget to check out the video. It's better.**


End file.
